Origins
by Really Big Hat
Summary: "We need a name for our little group." "How 'bout... The Freedom Fighters?" "The Freedom Fighters!" she bellowed.
1. Origins

**I own none of these characters or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

The trees rustled with the soft spring breeze. Small animals roamed around, maneuvering between the undergrowth and the trees. Three kinds, two boys and a girl sat in the middle of the woods in a small clearing. They all sat, slumped against tree trunks, eating fruits they had just plundered from a group of Fire Nation travelers.

The oldest boy with darker skin and black hair chuckled. "Did you see the face on those travelers?" he asked with a smirk.

The boyish young girl smiled. She had short, shaggy brown hair and a skinny, bony complexion with dark brown eyes. "Yeah! They were terrified out of their wits by a team of kids!" she scoffed, "Losers!" She took another bite into her moonpeach. She looked over at the remaining had dark hair and fair skin. He was smiling, his eyes twinkling. The girl nodded. "I know right! You're arrow trick was amazing! That's what really got us this food!" The boy said nothing, but his eyes softened, staring at the girl.

"No, Longshot, it wasn't Smellerbee's pick pocketing that got us all this, or your arrows, it was defiantly my planning and terrific planning." The oldest boy joked.

"You know what, we need a group for our little group." the boyish young girl announced.

The oldest boy smirked thoughtfully. "How 'bout… The Freedom Fighters?"

Longshot smiled silently, while Smellerbee threw a fist in the air, "The Freedom Fighters!" she bellowed.

The oldest boy mimicked her entirely, while Longshot just mimicked her motions. They were now a group. An inseparable group.

* * *

**This is the start of my new drabble story involving the Freedom Fighters, or more specific, Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee.**

**In this one, non of the other Freedom Fighters have been added in the group, and they're pretty young, like... I think I'll go with Smellerbee's seven, Longshot's eight, and Jet's ten.  
**

**Oh, and the oldest boy is Jet. You probably figured that, but since I didn't get a chance for formerly introduce his name into this story, I wanted to make sure.  
**

**Review! Constructive criticism welcomed!  
**

**~RBH~  
**


	2. Plundering and Welcoming

**I don't own.**

* * *

Smellerbee hid herself in the tall tree branches, looking down at the trail. Her eyes fixed on her next victim, she waited until it was in the spot that she wanted, then waited for her to pounce on it. The boyish young eight year old girl looked over to the edge of the trail, nodding to her partner.

On cue, the dark skinned boy ran out into the trail just as their victim came into shot. As the distance between them neared into a few feet, Jet collapsed, causing the traveler to stop. Smellerbee watched as the sucker leaned down to her male friend, seeing if he was okay. As if on cue, a silent arrow whizzed by, hitting a burlap sack in the traveler's cart, leaving a hole.

Smellerbee jumped down, careful not to make a sound, and quickly headed towards the bag. The girl smirked, and pulled a few items from the bag. Fruit. Smellerbee took all her willpower into making sure she didn't drool by the sight of the heavenly item. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and looked over the cart, then at Jet and the traveler. Still occupied. Smellerbee reached her hand into the cart, grabbing a few weapons and other necessities. She looked back over to Jet, gave him the signal and disappeared into the foliage.

* * *

The three kids sat in their tree branches, laughing, eating, and sharpening their new knives and swords.

"That was amazing acting, Jet!" Smellerbee complimented, taking a bite of her apple.

"Thanks, I know I'm amazing. The best leader for a team ever." he cockily said, flashing a smirk to whoever, causing the girl to push him, causing him to almost fall off of the branch. "Hey, watch it, Bee!" Jet had yelled, just moments before rustling broke out in the bushes. They all froze. Smellerbee tuned her ears towards the rustling. That wasn't a rustling made by an animal, but it also wasn't heavy enough to be from an adult. Jet gripped his new duel swords tighter, motioning his heads to get into the position we planned. Longshot and I nodded.

I jumped down from our tree, making a silent dash in the bushes, waiting to strike. Longshot took higher ground in the trees, into denser foliage, holding his bow, ready to shoot, as Jet took off to the right, standing in the shadows with his swords clutched tight. They defiantly were a dangerous group of little kids.

Smellerbee waited anxiously as the rustling and footsteps were louder, and she was sure she could hear some voices. Suddenly, the figure emerged. It was a boy, a little older the Jet. He had dark hair and he was pretty beefy. Could Smellerbee take him down herself? Pushing that thought behind, Smellerbee grabbed her knife and rushed at the boy, coming at him from behind and pulling him into a choker, with the knife over his neck.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

The boy hesitated, "Uh…"

Smellerbee shook him, careful not to let the knife come into contact with his neck. "You're working for the Fire Nation, aren't you!" The question was more like a statement.

The boy shook his head. "No, I-!" Jet walked out of the shadows, putting a hand up to silence the boy, and signaling me to let go of him. She jerked the boy out of her hands, a scowl occurring on her face.

Jet smiled at the boy. "I'm Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters."

* * *

**And Sneers joins the group!**

**I liked this one, though, yet, I didn't XD  
**

**They haven't really become the Freedom Fighters we all know and love yet. But they will ;)  
**

**Review!  
**

**~RBH~  
**


	3. Friends

**I don't own.**

* * *

Smellerbee didn't _like _Sneers. Ever since he's joined the group, he's been nothing but an extra mouth to feed. He took her spot in the tree, and she got the bumpy branch that gave her backaches in the morning, and she was way to young to be getting backaches. He can't hunt or steal. Jet is making them waste their time teaching him to fight and hunt, when they could be using their time _wisely_.

"No, like this." Smellerbee told the new comer promptly, taking the dagger from his hand and placing it in her own. She got into her stance and tightened her bent knees.

Sneers nodded. "Okay. I'll try it again." Sneers got into the position as the boyish young girl handed him the knife.

"Now swoop down, slicing your opponent's stomach." Sneers tried it, but missed the hit point by a few inches.

Smellerbee gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath. She really didn't want to be here.

"No! If you stroke there your opponent's guts would be spilling out! We're not killers!" she snapped

Sneers just nodded, ignoring his sifu's outbreak. He was used to it by now. Smellerbee took another breath. "Now, just get it right." The girl's student nodded and attempted the move again, this time getting it right. Smellerbee sighed. "That's enough for today. Training's over." she hastily announced, turning into the woods were Longshot and Jet were currently building the new treehouse.

At dinner last night, Sneers made sure to sit next to Smellerbee. She had looked uneasy and tense all day, not that that's different from every other day. Once the girl saw Sneers sit down next to her, she turned around, about to move to a different spot before she felt a warm hand grasp her arm.

"We need to talk."

At those words, Smellerbee looked over at her two best friends, her eyes screaming for help, but the only reactions she got were a "I'm leaving" and a compassionate look, and then the two boys left, leaving Smellerbee and Sneers alone. The girl narrowed her eyes in defeat and sat down.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked.

Smellerbee crossed her arms. "I don't hate you."

Sneers scoffed. "It sure seams like it." he sighed. "If it has something to do with the fact that I ruined your trio with Jet and Longshot, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I didn't even expect to find you guys here. But I will leave if you just say the word."

Smellerbee just blinked, then sighed. "No, it's not you."

"Then what is it?"

Smellerbee sighed. "It's just… ever since the Fire Nation burned down my village, I can't stand change. I felt like this right here," she motioned to the woods, "would never change, that it would stay how I liked it for ever. But when you showed up." she paused. "I just got so angry. Everything started to change. I just couldn't stand it, and just blamed it all on you." she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Smellerbee shrugged. "I'm sorry too, for acting like that."

Sneers shrugged and wrapped his left arm around Smellerbee's shoulder in a friendly jester. "Friends?" he asked.

Smellerbee thought, then smiled a bit. "Friends."

* * *

**And now Smellerbee and Sneers are friends ^-^**

**I like the idea of Smellerbee sort of having a personality were she likes things just to stay the same, her village getting burned probably scared her for life.  
**

**Yeah! More Freedom Fighters will join soon! Whoo!  
**

**And no, I'm not shipping Sneerserbee, I'm a full time Smellershot ^-^  
**

**Until next time,  
**

**RBH  
**


End file.
